


Doomfist!!

by Charra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gaston parody, Gen, Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charra/pseuds/Charra
Summary: A song for Doomfist, inspired by Disney's "Gaston!".





	Doomfist!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyRosetheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosetheDreamer/gifts).



> With many thanks to Lily, for contributing to this parody. You're the best!

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Doomfist  
Looking so glum and so beat.  
Everyone here follows you, Doomfist  
Despite your epic defeat

All of us here are inspired by you!  
You're Talon's go-to man!  
We have a vision that you can achieve,  
And that's why we are at your command!!

Nooo onnnee’s smooth as Doomfist,  
No one’s tough as Doomfist,  
No one’s got charismatic charm like Doomfist!  
Climbed his way up to the inner council  
To him godhood is nothing new!  
You can ask Widow, Sombra and Moira,  
And they’ll tell you to whom they would pledge to....

Noooo oooonnneeee  
Hits like Doomfist  
Lifts the fist like Doomfist  
No one gives a meteor stirke like Doomfist  
Yes, my punches, they are quite leeggeenndary!  
My what a guy that Doomfist!

So check your gear, and load your clips!  
Akande's the best and the rest are all drips!

Nooooo oooonnneeee  
Feints like Doomfist  
No one taunts like Doomfist  
In a cage match no one K.O.s like Doomfist  
He created his own martial arts style  
All of my fights I do win  
Except for that one in Numbani

Silence!  
Don't speak of that dark time again.

No one slams like Doomfist  
No one sheilds like Doomfist  
No one throws greedy fools off a bridge like Doomfist  
I'm especially good at my uppercuts, KA-POW!  
Ten points for Doomfist!

When I lost my arm  
I thought it was the end  
'Til the Scourge made me a mercenary  
But then I had grown and I had killed the Scourge  
So now I am Doomfist number threeeee!

Noooo ooooonnnnee  
Plots like Doomfist  
No one plans like Doomfist  
No one engineers world wars like Doomfist  
And soon humanity I'll be evolving!  
My what a guy...Dooooommmmffiiiiiisssstt!


End file.
